


Lotion

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Homosexuality, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Miscarriage, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It never fails.  The minute I do something I've always done without issue, she catches me in the act and finds fault with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lotion

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 21-23 September 2015  
> Word Count: 1569  
> Prompt: Pregnant Regina and protective Emma + lotion maybe?  
> Summary: It never fails. The minute I do something I've always done without issue, she catches me in the act and finds fault with it.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set past season 5, so just consider everything in canon fair game.  
> Warnings: Mention of miscarriages  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So about eight months ago, I came across [this anon prompt](http://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/106585535569/pregnant-regina-and-protective-emma-lotion) on [](http://Chrmdpoet.tumblr.com)[**Chrmdpoet**](http://Chrmdpoet.tumblr.com) 's tumblr blog. She wasn't taking prompts at the time, and it hit me, so I asked if I could "steal" it and she agreed. It's been open in a tab all this time, waiting for a good hook for me to write it. And now I finally have. It was _supposed_ to be a nice little fluff piece, but my SwanQueen muses always need some dose of angst, which is how the whole concept of the miscarriages came up. It took some work to get them past that point [without making this a HUGE rambling thing], but I did it.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/profile)[**theonlyspl**](http://theonlyspl.livejournal.com/) is a godsend at the last minute…

"What the hell are you doing?"

It never fails. The minute I do something I've always done without issue, she catches me in the act and finds fault with it.

"How do you do that?"

The most adorable look of confusion crosses her face at my question. "Do what?"

"Appear out of thin air, of course," I reply, lips pursed in amused annoyance. "How do you do it?"

She shrugs and leans against the doorframe. "I came home for lunch? And no fair answering my question with your own question. You know I hate it when you do that."

I reply with a shrug of my own and an arch of my brow, as if to ask whether or not she really wants me to state the obvious. We stand there for a moment or two, the silence stretching around us comfortably. Before I can speak, my breath is stolen away by a sharp sensation against my diaphragm that bends me over.

"Regina!" She's instantly at my side, one arm wrapping around my back, the other resting on my distended stomach. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Do I need to poof you to the hospital?"

Shaking my head, I rub the rise of my belly and work to calm my lungs enough to allow me a normal breath. Hyperventilating right now will only make things worse for both of us. When I'm finally able to inhale without gasping, I straighten slightly and rest a hand over hers on my stomach. This allows me the opportunity to actually look at my wife.

Her eyes are wide and trained on my stomach, and I'm sure her pupils are dilated. That seems to be a standard reaction when she gets overwhelmed. At least she's not shaking like a leaf this time. I'm not sure if she'll survive the next three months at this rate. Honestly, I'm not sure if _I'll_ survive it. As if she knows I'm watching her, Emma raises her eyes to meet mine.

"Are you okay? Be honest, Regina."

"I'll be fine. Just a well-placed kick that winded me, that's all. We're both fine, Emma."

Watching her body shift from taut fear to relaxed acceptance is always a fascinating experience. Her shoulders slump as the tension drains away, that's always the first sign. Then her color starts returning to normal again, and she'll lick her lips a couple of times. Sometimes she has to go so far as to clear her throat, if she's particularly dry mouthed. Her smile is always the last thing. No, not always. Occasionally, I get a kiss after the smile.

"Okay." She guides me into the bedroom, helping me to settle on the chaise in front of the fireplace. Once I'm comfortable, she starts to pace, shoulders notching up again. "What the hell where you thinking, Regina?" she asks. "You could've fallen and gotten hurt!"

Rolling my eyes, I barely resist the urge to snort at her. "I was getting a bottle of lotion from the linen closet, Emma, not hanging drywall. I can assure you that I've been getting my own lotion for over thirty years now without any issues."

"But you've never been this far into a pregnancy before. Just call me the next time you need something, okay?"

"I am _not_ an invalid, Emma Swan, and I'll not have you treating me like one simply because I'm carrying your child."

The flash of pain in her eyes is warning enough that I've gone too far, but before I can even open my mouth to apologize, she stops pacing to stare at me. Her shoulders are squared, back ramrod straight, and she's repeatedly clenching and unclenching her fists.

"I didn't realize that carrying my child was such an imposition for you, _Your Majesty_. Please, feel free to reach for anything you'd like from now on. I won't stop you. And when you end up in the emergency room because you're miscarrying _again_ , then I'll just consider it a sign that we're not meant to have a child."

Her caustic words feel like daggers in my chest, but they're nothing compared to the ache of knowing I caused the tears glittering in her eyes. I move to get up, but the baby kicks again, keeping me rooted in place.

"Emma, that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean? Because that's what it sounded like to me."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to be cooped up in this house all day? To be on restricted duty?" I look down and rub my stomach, trying to blink back my own tears. "Even when I was a queen, I did more than I do now. I hate feeling like such a burden to you and Henry."

"You're not a burden, Regina." Apparently my words do something because Emma is kneeling next to me, resting her hand on mine. She cups my cheek in her other hand, but I won't meet her gaze. "Come on, babe, just look at me, okay?"

"Why? So you can look me in the eye when you accuse me of purposely trying to miscarry our child?"

She sighs softly. "I'm sorry I said that. I was--" She shakes her head. "It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have said it. But can't you see _why_ I worry about you? You're at twenty-seven weeks. This is a huge milestone for us, but we're not in the clear yet."

I wrap my arms around my stomach protectively. Three pregnancies. The first two ended in miscarriages by twenty weeks. I shouldn't even have gotten pregnant in the first place, not after that potion I drank all those decades ago. Each of these babies has been our miracle baby, but there are two small biers in the family crypt beside those of my parents. Both girls, just like this baby is. I don't know if I can do this again.

"Yes, you can."

At Emma's words, my head snaps up, eyes seeking the reassurance in hers. "No, I don't think I can. I got close to both of those babies, did everything I could to keep them safe, and look what happened."

"Regina, we talked about this. You're doing so much better with this pregnancy. We just need to keep you and the bean safe and sound for another ten weeks. Darya said you should be good to deliver then."

"I'm scared, Emma."

She pulls me into a hug, kissing my temple as she rubs my back. "I know you are, but it's going to be okay. If I need to, I'll take a leave of absence or go to on-call only until the baby's born. David can easily continue on as Sheriff in my place, and we've got Robin and the Merry Men as deputies, so things are more than covered."

"I can't--"

"Yes, you can. I haven't taken any vacation in all the years I've been here. Between that and the parental leave, we'll be set until the baby's a couple months old."

"I--" The tears start again as I bury my face in the crook of her neck, and then the baby kicks again, making Emma laugh.

"I think the bean likes my plan." She leans back and kisses my forehead. "Come on, babe. Let's get you and our miracle baby into bed. I'll give Darya a call to come do a house call and make sure everything's okay, and then we can have Archie come talk to you after you've slept for a bit."

Nodding slowly, I let her help me to my feet. We make our way to the bed, and I sink onto the mattress as exhaustion hits hard. Curling onto my side, I let my eyes drift shut as Emma calls my doctors to come check on me. When she curls up behind me, I let out a low hum.

"Just rest now, Regina. Darya will be here soon. And when Archie's here, I'm going to do a little rearranging in the linen closet."

"Okay," I mumble, pulling her arm around my body to cradle it against the bulk of my stomach.

"And when they're both gone, I'm going to massage that lotion into your beautiful baby belly. Gonna step up my pampering of you and our little bean. And I mean it when I say that you aren't a burden to me and Henry. We love you and we would do anything for you, Regina."

"Love you, too."

She chuckles softly and kisses my cheek, then I feel movement behind me, accompanied by a strange squirting sound. This is quickly followed by my top being lifted up.

"What--"

"Shh, just relax and let me do this," she says, rubbing her palm over my stomach. The sensation brings the scent of cocoa butter wafting past my nose. "The serious pampering starts now, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I carefully shift onto my back to let her continue, and a yawn escapes me. She laughs at that and kisses my distended belly button.

"Okay, bitty bean," she says softly, "you and me need to make sure your mama stays relaxed and happy. Think you can do it?"

A soft kick is the only response we get, but it makes Emma laugh. That sound is the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep.


End file.
